


The Sugar Daddy

by WetSammyWinchester



Series: Swesson Love Week 2016 [7]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: BDSM, Dom Sam, M/M, Sub Dean, Sugar Daddy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-24
Updated: 2016-07-24
Packaged: 2018-07-26 12:38:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7574341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WetSammyWinchester/pseuds/WetSammyWinchester
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam has debts and Dean has specific needs. </p><p>Swesson Love Week prompt: “I’ve got this shit job and I can’t pay rent but you look nice enough to be my Sugar Daddy”</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Sugar Daddy

“I think I have a solution to your problems.”

When Dean Smith called Sam into his office earlier that day, he didn't know what to think. He had been stressed for months about money, his student debt and its interest continue to pile up and his salary in tech support barely covered his living expenses, and that was before his dad was injured and unable to work. So, he was writing up a “Renaissance Man Seeks Sugar Daddy” ad for Craig's List after work when Dean walked by and saw it.

Instead of writing him up, the executive invited him over to his apartment for a beer the following night.

Sam took a deep breath before knocking on the apartment door. Almost immediately, Dean opened it.

“Good to see you. C’mon in.”

Dean gave a quick tour of his apartment with its floor-to-ceiling glass windows looking out on the city, modern leather furniture and abstract original art. It was like something out of Architectural Digest. Sam studied all the rooms intently, giving Dean a smile and a nod each time to move onto the next room.

The bedrooms were in the back. The guest room, which he guessed would be his, was beautiful if not a little cold and impersonal. Dean's bedroom had two large walk-in closets, one that was locked, and an en-suite bathroom with a tub big enough to fit three people.

“Please have a seat. Let me get you that beer and we can talk specifics.”

The beer was a local micro-brew and the contract was twelve pages long. As Sam sat across the glass-topped table from Dean, the executive seemed more nervous than he was. He enjoyed watching Dean bite his bottom lip and wipe at the trickle of sweat at his temple as Sam took his time reading through the contract with its clauses about free-time hours and confidentiality. Something was scratching at the back of his mind though.

“One question. Why do you need this? You're extremely attractive and single. You could get anyone to be a companion at social events and to sleep in your bed.” Sam looked across the table at those green eyes, and thought _there are a thousand guys that would love to be in your place right now, Wesson, don't mess it up._

Dean licked his lips and placed his palms face down on the glass. “Well, this is the part I'm a little nervous about.”

“Tell me. There's no reason to be nervous with me.” Sam thought about the locked closet in Dean's room.

“I'm hiring you because... I have certain needs. It's the kind of thing I can't have people at work knowing, or have rumors flying around my parent’s social circles, so I'm paying for your discretion.”

Sam nodded and resumed reading the contract. He stopped at the part that mentioned no bruising above the neck and no permanent bodily damage. He flipped the pages closed and laid the pen down on the table.

“I would love to do this with you, and I really need the money, but I'm not into submission and I certainly won't wear your collar. It's not me at all.”

Dean looked surprised for a minute, and then let out a laugh. “I think you read the contract wrong, Sam. I want to wear your collar. I think we’d be perfect together.”


End file.
